


The Schoolswap

by Maid-of-Blood (The_Luna_Knight_Neo)



Series: Hiveswap AUs [1]
Category: Hiveswap, Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Boarding School, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human/Troll Society (Homestuck), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Romantic Comedy, Basically a romcom anime, F/F, F/M, Gen, Hijinks & Shenanigans, How Do I Tag, I am so sorry, Love Triangles, M/M, Multi, No Smut, Slow To Update, So instead of something amazing, Warning : I am a crappy writer, Your gonna get this heap of trash, nonbinary reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-16 01:57:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17540471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Luna_Knight_Neo/pseuds/Maid-of-Blood
Summary: Summary: It's been thirty years since trolls had been integrated to earth, refugees and survivors of a civil war. They've built a new home on the planet. A brand new continent in the mid Pacific - cut off from the world by a dome of energy. This was known as New Alternia. Not much is known about trolls. They only stay on their dome except for the ambassador. They don't trust much humans and humans don't trust them.Well, most of them.You are just an average human teen whose always had an interest in trolls and have wanted to find one special troll you met long ago. When your school is offering sign up to live abroad in New Alternia for a whole year, you take up that chance immediately.You mean, how much different can it be from Hauntswitch?





	The Schoolswap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Promise..."
> 
>  
> 
> You need to let it go....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Welcome to my piece of crap fan fiction. Despite writing for a few years, I'm still pretty much a green horn with fan fiction so this probably terrible.
> 
> You hate it? Well I expected that. You like it? Well..uh, cool...
> 
> Anyway,thank you and enjoy!

 

 

==> BE THE READER

 

You were leaning back in  your seat, knees hiked up and  eyes glued to your lap as you quietly doodled on your notepad  You don't really have any thought or motive behind it, just little doodles.

You faintly hear the sound of the rain as it  pounds against the auditorium's roof. There wasn't much other noise to focus on, other than the sound of a guy snoring or your principal rather monotonous speech.

You glance back to the stage where your old principal was talking. He was currently talking about a school in Tokyo as if he was filing his taxes.

Everything about this man was so dull and dreary, like the weather outside. They way he dressed in all grey, his dark eyes, even his voice was so monotone and melancholic, several people around you were on the verge of an impromptus nap or were already in REM.

You know this stuff is important and you should be writing notes down but  are just  you are just so. _Freaking. Bored.._

 

Why did you sign up for this? Oh right..to get of that history test you forgot to study for..

Yeah, you did not want to deal with that . Especially with that witch Mrs. Ulysses just waiting for a good reason to flunk your ass just so she can torment you again next year. You don't know why but that woman despites you.

 

You take another glance up. Is he still going? It's already 2:14 and you have Kingdom Hearts 3 to play. Like, good God. Hurry Up!

Well, you guess now would be a good enough time to introduce yourself.

Your name is Reader. Reader Paint to be exact. You've lived here in Hauntswitch for almost as long as you remembered. You had been born in New York, but after a certain..."incident " when you were five, your mother had decided being in the big city wasn't safe for you and had sent you off to live with your aunt.

Your mother ,of course, could not come with you. She had much too important work to do there.

As such, you were mostly raised by your auntie, Melissa 'Missy' Paint. Your auntie is a sweet lady with a heart of gold and baked the best cookies. She always saw the best in someone no matter how scummy they are and has done her best raise you into a polite and respectful member of society and not some hooligan punk.

God, You love your Auntie. 

You honestly see her more as a mother figure than your actual mother. When's the last time you've even seen your mom? The last you heard from her was a call on Christmas and promising _next time_ that she'll be there like she had been doing for since you were born and your  _sick_  of-

 

Nope.

 

Your done thinking about it.

 

 _'Plus_ , you mentally added as you look back down at your notebook, _' Its no all bad here..'_  . If you never came here, you wouldn't have meet your two good friends.

You had met Joey Claire - back than, Joey Harley - when you were seven and , for dumb reason, you really wanted to learn ballet. You blame all those damn Barbie movies and Angelina Ballerina episodes you watched way too much of.

After begging your Auntie for a day and a half, you found yourself taking a child beginner's ballet class. You remember being so ecstatic when you sat in that room.

You were of course shit and Joey, who was in your class ( for some reason. The  girl was already a bit of a prodigy) , just happened to walk by , notice your extremely poor form, and decided to give you some pointers.

From there on, she had sorta become your tutor, teaching you the ways of the ballerina and slowly, you two became friends .She eventually invited you to lunch at her house and you had been introduced to Jude . Soon the rest was history.

 

You never really had much friends.

 

Before you could focus on your doodling, you manage to hear this snippet.

"And one final , and rather..special announcement. Apparently the US Government has had a discussion with the ambassador of New Alternia." 

Your head snapped up. You hear nervous muttering.

 

_Trolls._

 

Mysterious beings who just appeared on earth almost four decades ago. Something about escaping a civil war on their home planet. They begged for shelter in exchange for their technology. 

They have since managed to ingrain themselves onto earth. They had even terraformed themselves a continent , right in the Pacific. Basically Hawaii's up the street neighbor.

Trolls were elusive and preferred to stay in New Alternia . Heck, they even kept people out with this huge energy dome .  Very few humans have gone into the dome. The only troll seen out of New Alternia was the ambassador and even though he seemed like kind guy, as usual it did nothing against human beings natural instinct when it comes to something new and otherworldly.

 

Hate and fear it.

 

Most humans were begrudgingly tolerate of trolls  at best, . You've heard people call them monsters and that they should go back to their own planet. You'd like to remind them that its only thanks trolls that technology and medicine were as advanced as they are today, such as the machine that instantly healed bones.

Heck, you've even beard rumors that the cure for cancer is only a fee years away from being discovered!

But some people ignore that,just see the outside appearance of something, and hate them before they even get to know them.

Such is they way with human beings.

Of course, you may just be a bit bias considering...

* * *

 

_".....,promise to meet again one day, ....?"_

_"Promise..."_

* * *

 

No. You can't be worrying about that. Its been so long. You were five. You can't even remember their face or their voice. Hell, you never even got their name!!

You need to let it go.

 _'I wonder....Did you forget...when we promised?'_ You thought, nervously rubbing your shoulder. Your focus is straight on the principal but you can't quite register the words..something about some plan to help humans and trolls ....your school getting the lucky chance..a whole year?

In the dome?

Maybe you....if to see them..

No! Let it go, Reader! They probably forgotten like you did! 

But maybe?...just maybe...

It wouldn't hurt to..

.........

Oh. It appears you blanked out...

Why are people looking at you weird. They looked you just grew a second head that was spouting Cthulhu hymns...

When did the pen get in your hands?

Oh.

Ohh..

Ohnh God..

What the hell did you just do?!

* * *

etherealDiagnostic  {ED} has opened a private memo!

etherealDiagnostic  {ED} has invited starlightExtraordinaire { SE } and  anomalyInvestigator {AI} to the memo!

ED: Guys?! Guys, help!

ED: I did something really freaking stupid and freaking out!

ED: I'm serious. I'm just about to flip a goddamn table.

SE: whoa, slow your roll.

SE: no need to go around flipping tables.

SE: the poor thing didn't do anything to you.

AI: SO WHAT EXACTLY ARE YOU " FREAKING OUT" ABOUT?

ED: No need for quotation marks like I'm making this up, like some toddler wanting attention, Jude!

ED: This an honest to God freak.

SE: ooh must be something serious 

AI: OOOKAY

AI: SO WHAT EXACTLY IS THE REASON 

AI: IF YOU CAN PROVE YOUR ACTUALLY READER

AI: )8-/

ED: Oh. My.God. I don't have time for your suspicious eyes!

ED: Jude. You used to have a crush on the weather lady on channel 8, Mary McKinnon, back you were 10. You have a pet that creeps Joey out . You have three carrier pigeons called the 3 Gunbirds  and we all know Frohike's your favorite.

ED: Never even giving sweet little Byers a chance.

AI: BYERS IS A DISAPPOINTMENT

AI: OKAY  ITS READER CARRY ON

ED: Thank you. >:/

ED: Okay so I might have done something really stupid ...

ED: And spontaneous..

SE: can you like, uh, iterated exactly this spontaneously stupid incident?

ED: Well..I kinda..

ED: Signed up for a year long Exchange Program.

SE: what?!

AI: WHAT?!

SE: why?!

ED: I don't know!? It just sorta happened!

SE : something like that doesn't just " happens ".

ED: This just did, okay!

ED: All I knew that was some school in New Alternia and things just kinda blank and crap. Then all see is my name on the sign up list!

AI: WAIT A SEC

AI: NEW ALTERNIA

AI: THIS WOULDN'T HAVE ANYTHING TO DO WITH YOUR OBSESSION WITH THE ALIENS CLASSIFIED AS TROLLS WOULDN'T IT

ED: I'm not obsessed!

SE: you kinda are.

SE: i mean, you keep up with troll news, call out people for calling them things like monsters, i'm pretty sure you have a body pillow of the ambassador in your closet.

SE: also why would there be a school in new alternia offered? that makes no sense

ED: I don't know so government thing I don't remember the details.

ED: And what exactly are you trying to imply, Joey Claire ?

SE: it means you actually really wanna go, right?

ED:

ED:

AI: READER

etherealDiagnostic { ED } is idle!

SE: oh crap ,i broke them.

AI: OR THEY WAS KIDNAPPED BY ALIENS

SE: wh

SE: never mind  I remember who talking to.

etherealDiagnostic { ED } is  no longer idle!

ED: Oh my God..

ED: Joey, your right!

AI: OH GOD LORD

AI: YOU REALLY HAVE A BODY PILLOW OF THE TROLL AMBASSADOR IN YOUR CLOSET

SE: dude, i was joking!

ED: No! I don't own any body pillows! What I had meant was..well...

ED: I  might actually want to go..


End file.
